


Thank God For Campaigns

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [34]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom Hopper? I guess, Dungeons and Dragons Campaign, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hop uses his belt, Hopper sexy times, She owns her father's old bakery, reader is a baker, tied-up reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and Hopper drop Jane off at the Wheeler's for a D&D campaign, and Hopper has a pretty good idea of how he'd like to spend his alone time with you





	Thank God For Campaigns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> First fic of 2018! *woot woot*
> 
> Enjoy the Hopper lovin' ;)
> 
> Side note, just in case: Y/N = your name, and L/N = last name

* * *

 

It was a slow Friday night in Hawkins and Jim Hopper was bound and determined to get you alone, undressed, and underneath him. The two of you were currently seeing Jane off to the Wheeler's house for a sleepover and a 13 hour campaign of dungeons and dragons.  

 

On the way there, Hopper had been on somewhat good behavior, settling for stealing glances and giving you devious smirks and winks whenever Jane hadn't been looking. Once at Mike's house you stepped out of his old truck to let Jane out of the middle seat and he came around to say goodbye. "Have fun tonight, Sweetie." You smiled, kissing her forehead. The boys and Max ran out to greet her and she grinned from ear to ear.  

 

Dustin looked up to you, and smiled, "Did you make any cookies?" 

 

"Dude, you can't just ask if she made cookies, you gotta be more subtle." Lucas scolded, making you and Hopper laugh.  

 

"Oh, ease up on him." You smiled, digging in your oversized purse for the bag of treats you'd made. "I know better than to go anywhere near one of your campaigns without bringing junk food of some kind." You tossed Dustin the bag of fresh double chocolate cookies and the boys immediately ripped them open, Lucas giving Max one and Mike handing one to Jane before taking one for themselves.  

 

"Thanks, Mrs. Hopper." They all chimed.  

 

"You're all very welcome... Oh, Dustin, I've been toying with a new recipe and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my official taste tester."  

 

"Yeah, what is it?" His eyes lit up and you tossed him a second bag from your purse, moving to stand with Hopper's arm around your waist and your palm and cheek resting against his chest. Dustin looked the bag over and pulled out a piece, biting into it and becoming even more excited. "Nougat!" 

 

"I thought you might like that. If you guys come down to the bakery Monday after school, I'll have a fresh chocolate 3 musketeers style cake ready to sell by the slice. On the house for the six of you, of course." 

 

"Awesome!" They exclaimed, the five of them thanking you again and Jane giving you and Hopper one last hug. 

 

"Have fun, Sweetheart. Kick their asses for me, alright?" Hopper ruffled her hair, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head before watching her run off towards the house. He opened the door for you to climb back into the truck, and you scooted close to the driver's seat, nestling against his side and letting him sling an arm around your shoulders. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" His gruff voice cooed. 

 

"I know, Jane really is an amazing kid." You smiled, thinking of the young girl that you were proud to call your daughter since your marriage to her adoptive father just over three months ago. 

 

He chuckled, pressing a kiss just below your earlobe. "I meant both of you, Baby. I don't know what I ever did to deserve a second chance, or how I got lucky enough to have you and Jane as my second chance." 

 

"Aww, you big teddy bear, I don't know how we got lucky enough to have you either. I never thought I'd find love in Hawkins, the town is just too damn small." You laughed with a shrug. "But then everything happened with Will and the Upside Down, and you talked to Steve--" 

 

"You know I asked Steve about you?" 

 

You blushed, "He told me awhile back, he said he could tell you had a thing for me by the way you looked at me whenever I wasn't paying attention." 

 

"I guess I can't really deny it now, Can I?" He grinned, glancing away from the road to kiss your left temple.  

 

"Yeah, three months after the wedding might be just a tad too late." 

 

"If I could go back, I would've manned up and got balls enough to tell you sooner, but with Jane, and trying to keep her safe and trying to adopt her--" 

 

"Hop, baby, I understand" You giggled, "Honestly, I wasn't really ready for something back then. I was scared of venturing out and dating, and everyone still saw me as John L/N's little girl." 

 

"Everyone besides me still sees you as John's little girl, except now they see you as John's little girl that was crazy enough to marry some out o' shape, old guy that works for the police." 

 

"James Hopper, you are not old and I happen to think your shape is very sexy and delicious. And you don't 'work for the police', you are the Hawkins Chief of Police, and I will always be proud to be your wife."  

 

"Thank you, Baby." You glanced over to see Hop grinning to himself, he wished he could see himself the way you and Jane see him: A knight in shining. You saw him as the most handsome man that you'd ever laid eyes on, tall, broad chested, muscular but not too muscular, and perfectly imperfect. Jane saw him as the best father she had known and the only father she would ever want. 

 

Hopper pulled his truck into the driveway of the old cabin and you jumped down, going to his side and throwing your arms around his waist, "How about we go to bed and I show you just how much I think of my man?" 

 

He smirked, running a hand over his beard. "I've got a better idea." In one swift movement he threw you over his shoulder like you were prey and you clung to his waist for dear life. You squeaked in surprise and he swatted you playfully, "We go to bed and I finally get you alone, undressed, and trapped in my arms like I wanted this morning, How's that sound?" His voice dropping lower with lust. 

 

"I'm all yours, Hop." 

 

He dropped you unceremoniously onto the bed and you scrambled to your knees, clutching his shirt and pulling him down for a heated kiss. His beard tickled your soft skin perfectly and his tongue claimed yours in dominance. You loved this side of him, the rough, feral side that he only unleashed on rare occasions, and he knew you loved it. You made him feel like a man again, he had a woman to protect and pleasure and a family to provide for again. 

 

He growled against your mouth and pulled your shirt over your head, nudging you onto your back and kissing every inch of your chest. You moaned and whimpered his name, quietly pleading for him to fuck you. "Hop, Oh, Hop, baby please." 

 

"Don't worry, Angel. I've got ya." He pulled your black leggings down your legs and threw them wherever he saw fit, you didn't give a damn as long as Hopper kept giving you the attention he currently was. His large, rough hands gripped your breasts, and he palmed them hard, moaning, "Fuck, how does every inch of you feel like heaven?" 

 

"Hop... Clothes." You keened, pawing at his shirt in an attempt to undo the buttons.  

 

He planted his palms on either side of your head and leaned close to your ear, "I thought this was about me getting you naked?" 

 

"Need you, Hop."  

 

He pushed off the mattress and unbuttoned his flannel, looking into your eyes with a hungry gaze while he stripped. Hopper cast the shirt onto the floor and stepped off the bed, sliding the belt from his jeans. He trailed his belt along your stomach and brought it up to your wrists, "Wanna make this a little more fun?" 

 

"Oh hell yes." You grinned, thrusting your wrists forward for him to make the final decision, he chuckled at your enthusiasm and slipped the belt around your wrists, carefully tightening it.  

 

"Too tight?" His alpha male persona slipped and you swooned at the amount of worry and love in his voice. 

 

"It's good, now show me who I belong to."  

 

"You're so fuckin' perfect." He spread your legs and trailed his hand along your sex, making you buck up into his touch. "You think you're ready?" You bucked again in confirmation, and he slid his thick finger into your dripping pussy.  

 

Hopper sighed, allowing his head to fall back in pleasure at the feel of your tight heat, and he worked a second finger into you. "Hop, Please." He removed his fingers, leaving you depressingly empty and used your slick to lube his cock. He rested his hands along your body, your wide, feminine hips forming the perfect curve to place his hands on. The fingers of one hand dug in to your skin while the other guided his thick manhood towards your aching center. He teased your hole with his tip and smirked.  

 

"Tell me what my Baby needs." 

 

"You, Hop. Fuck!" You cried. "I need you to fuck me like I'm your slut and make me beg." He thrust into you in one harsh go, your voice cracking with pleasure as he fulfilled your desires. 

 

"Mmm, God you feel good, Baby." He growled in your ear, nipping at the curve of your neck then moving down to mouth your breasts. He kept a steady pace as his mouth went to work, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses and teasing your nipples with his teeth,  tugging at them with just enough pressure to make you moan. You reached up with bound wrists to feel his chest and Hopper grabbed the extra length of his belt, pinning your hands against the mattress. "Fuck you like you're my slut?... Good sluts don't touch with permission." 

 

"Dammit Hopper, how--Ahh!" He lifted your leg over his shoulder, allowing him deeper inside until you could feel him against your cervix. "So-- So deep... Mmm, so good." 

 

He kissed you tenderly and smiled against your cheek. "You ready, Baby?" 

 

"Yes! Yes, please let me cum for you." You begged, tears of overstimulation beading up in the corners of your eyes. "Wanna show you how good you feel." 

 

He slipped a hand beneath your back and held you against his chest, thrusting harder, his movements becoming sloppy. Heat coursed through your veins as he filled you with his hot cum, your body going limp in his arms. He laid you down, removing his belt from your wrists and nearly collapsing on top of you. The two of you lay panting and he lowered himself to a more comfortable angle on his elbows, kissing your neck as you threaded your fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, Y/N." 

 

"I love you too, Hop." He looked over your wrists, kissing away any little red marks he found, and you felt your eyes growing heavy. He rolled off to your side and let out a breathy laugh. 

 

"So what was all that about being my slut?" His smile widened as he watched your cheeks fill with blush.

 

"I like when you let go and get all rough and alpha. It's sexy as all livin' hell... I like to think of it as kind of a special treat since we don't get to do it that often because we're always trying not to wake up Jane." You mumbled, your voice laced with sleep. 

 

"It's a special treat for me too. I've never had a woman that liked to feed that side of me as much as you do... You should get some sleep." 

 

"I love you, Jim Hopper." 

 

"I love you too, Y/N Hopper." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know you guys thought, I'd be more than happy to write some more Hopper/Reader fics (or a Hopper/Reader series) :)


End file.
